Twister
by Marron
Summary: *Chapter 6 up* I apologize for the title of chapter 6, but it will make sence soon.
1. And So It Begins

Twister  
  
Chapter 1. Party Time!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own DB/Z/GT I'm just a person who wants to make a story about it.  
  
Side note: Trunks is 30, Goten is 29, Marron is 25, Ubbu is 22, Bra is 18, and Pan is 16.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ah mom do I have to?" Trunks wined to his mom when she told him there was going to be a big party that nigt to find him a girlfriend.  
  
"Yes Trunks, and if you don't it's strate to the gravity chamber you go and train with your father!" Was Bulma's reply.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"No but's Trunks! I want you to get married soon and I want grandchildren!"  
  
"Mother! Are you out of your mind! I'll settle down when I want to, wether you like it or not!"  
  
"Ok son, if that's the way you feel. But your still going!" After Bulma made her dimands she draged Trunks off to find a good suit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Goten your kidding right?" A young girl yelled thrue the phone.  
  
"No Marron I'm not. Bulma's having a huge party tonight and I was wondering if I can tale you?" This was Goten's responce after getting yelled at by one of his best friends.  
  
"Goten you know how much I hate going to Bulma's huge partiyes, I get lost! Plus most of the time when I find some that I know they're eather drunk or making out with a drunk!"  
  
"Well this time will be different...you could be drunk! I mean come on last time there was a huge party you couldn't drink yet! I only want to go for three reasons, 1. To see Bra 2. To see Trunks and 3. To get drunk!"  
  
"Your impossable Goten! I only want to go to see all my friends again."  
  
"Ok what ever Marron, I know your real reason..."  
  
"Goten! I don't want to go just because of HIM!"  
  
"Oh yes you do. You want to go just to see Trunks and make him fall madly deeply in love with you!" This made Marron blush, luckly Goten couldn't see her on the other line.  
  
"Ok what ever you say Captin Fun!"  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"  
  
"I don't know about 1,000 I guess?"  
  
"Oh well. I'll see you at 6:00 right?"  
  
"Yup. See ya then!" With that both Marron and Goten hung up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Soon everyone know even Pan. "I'm going to get Trunks all to my self! No one will stop me, not even Miss Perfict. Why does Trunks even see in her? I'm obvously a better choise for him." As she sat there she wondered what she was going to wear. "Maybe I'll wear the red tube dress I had for graduation, or maybe the black opra dress. Hmmmmm which one... I'll go with the red one! As Pan got ready all of the hopefull single girls that worked at Capsule Corp. got ready as well. 


	2. Just A Kiss?!

Twister  
  
Chapter 1. Party Time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT I'm just a person who wants to make a story about it.  
  
Side note: Trunks is 30, Goten is 29, Marron is 25, Ubbu is 22, Bra is 18, and Pan is 16.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Night of the Party; Just A Kiss?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron arrived in a floor length dress with a little rhinestone type belt around her waist, and her hair was done up in a bun with two little pieces framing her face. Bra greeted her at the door. She was wearing an aqua dress that stopped at her ankles, it had spaghetti straps and her hair was in curls. Trunks was at the banquet table munching on some little sandwiches, and he was in a tuxedo with his hair the normal way, nothing special. He's best friend, Goten was with him also eating. Goten was in a tuxedo as well, but it was obvious he tried to keep his hair from sticking up in its usual way. The doorbell rang and Bulma opened it. It was Ubbu with Pan. Pan was in the red tube dress with her hair down, big change since she usually had a headband over it. Ubbu was in the same thing as Trunks and Goten, but like Trunks left his hair alone.  
  
One the whole next Z-generation had gotten into their own little corner; Goten had already had a few drinks in him by now and was acting a tad crazy…  
  
"So Marron," he was shouting, "Kiss any guys lately?"  
  
"GOTEN!" she was blushing now, "What is your problem?!" After giving him a slap across the face he stopped nudging her in the stomach.  
  
"Geeze just asking Miss Pretty Pants!" He knew how much her old nickname bugged her.  
  
"Goten chill out, or I'll take that wine from you…" Trunks was now getting annoyed by his friends appalling behavior.  
  
Pan just stood there waiting for the moment when she would grab Trunks and kiss him… "Now!" she blurted out.  
  
"Now what Pan?" Bra had decided to ask the questions now.  
  
"Oops, did I just yell that out?" Blushing she hid her face with embarrassment.  
  
"Yup you did! And I wanna know why!"  
  
"Bar it's nothing really I was just thinking of later that's all!"  
  
Well, well, well aren't we being defensive."  
  
"Bra I said stop it!"  
  
"Fine, but no need to yell at me!" And with that the two feuding girls were silent. Trunks was getting ner……….. with the sudden silence.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh I know how about we all dance for a while!"  
  
"Ok, but I am NOT! I repeat I am NOT dancing with him!" Marron pointed at Goten.  
  
"Ok, Ok Marron-chan, no dancing with Goten I got it." Trunks put his hand behind his head and then got grabbed by Marron so she wouldn't get left to dance with Goten. As everyone went to the dance floor Bra was with Goten, Pan was with Ubbu, and Marron was trying to stay as far away from Goten as possible.  
  
"So Trunks…"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let me get this strait, you are 30, single, and living with your parents?!"  
  
"Duh! You were at my 30th birthday party remember  
  
"I know but you're still single…unbelievable."  
  
"And I'll take it you want to see that status change?"  
  
"Oh no I was jut…" She got cut off by Trunks kissing her, but the strange thing was she kissed back. 'Oh my… why am I kissing me best friend?!'  
  
At the same time in Trunks' mind 'Why am I kissing one of my best friends?!' He stopped and just stood there staring at her. "Oh Marron I'm really sorry."  
  
She couldn't move all she could do was just look at him. "It's ok Trunks. I guess we just got caught up in the moment, that's all." Giving this answer hurt her. She liked it, him being with her and just the two of them, shutting everyone else out that was around them. "Trunks if it makes you feel any better, I didn't mind it at all."  
  
'She didn't mind it?! Am I dreaming?' He ran this thru his head for awhile. "Oh well I guess it was nice." He lied; really he loved every second of it. He blushed a little and Marron pulled him close.  
  
"I know you liked it Trunks you don't have to lie to me." She kissed him again and Trunks tried to get away but she wouldn't let him go.  
  
'Why me? I mean I like her and all that but here? Now? Does she really like me?' All these questions ran thru his head.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Erg! Don't you just hate cliff hangers? So do I, but oh well! I fell like just leaving you hanging, hehe *does an evil laugh*  
  
Marron 


	3. Did I just see things?!

Twister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT I'm just a person who wants to make a story about it.  
  
Side note: Trunks is 30, Goten is 29, Marron is 25, Ubbu is 22, Bra is 18, and Pan is 16. *But I really hope everyone knows by now ^^'*  
  
Chapter 3: The Night of the Party; Did I just see things?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Pan danced was dancing with Ubbu when she saw it. 'What?! What is he doing with HER?! Ohhhhhhh that should be me!' Ubbu noticed her rending face.  
  
"Pan are you ok? You don't look so good. Do you want to go sit down or something?"  
  
"No! I'm fine! Just keep dancing. I think I'm just seeing things with all the people here that's all…"  
  
"Oh ok. Sorry I asked Pan-chan."  
  
'Did he just call me Pan-chan? Now I'm hearing things!' She tried to clear her mind but the name Pan-chan kept running through it. "Uh Ubbu…"  
  
"Yea Pan?"  
  
"Why did you call me Pan-chan?" When she asked the question she sew him blush.  
  
"Well I guess I like you."  
  
"Really?!" He nodded, and blushed more. "Wow. I like you too Ubbu." He blinked and looked shocked.  
  
"Then can I call you Pan-chan?"  
  
"Yes of course you can Ubbu-kun." She smiled and then looked at Marron and Trunks, who by now were dancing really close. 'I'll show you Trunks' She pulled Ubbu close and felt his arms go around her.  
  
'What am I doing?! She's my teacher's granddaughter for Kami's sake! I can't really fell this way for Pan…can I?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3,  
  
Yea, yea, yea, I know I'm a lazy bum. But what is a girl to do? I mean come on, between school, my "love life" *laughs* and sitting on my tucks all day. Well I promise to write more soon.  
  
Marron ^_~ 


	4. What just happened here?!

Twister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT I'm just a person who wants to make a story about it.  
  
Chapter 4: What just happened here?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Bura walked around with Goten trying to get him to snap out of his drunk-ness but was failing miserably. Soon she came upon a frightening sight…  
  
"WHAT IN HFIL IS THIS?!" She found Pan and Ubbu on the couch.  
  
"What's what Bura?" Pan acted as innocent as she could.  
  
"You know darn well what I'm talking about Pan Son!" She grabbed Pan and took her in another room. "Pan how could you play with Ubbu like this?! I know you love my brother, so why do you want to hurt him?!"  
  
"Me playing with him?! I like Ubbu now and that's all there is to it Bura dear"  
  
"Pan your sick!" With that Bura stormed out of the room leaving a very satisfied Pan alone.  
  
"Soon Trunks you'll be mine…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the party……  
  
"Oh Trunks I don't wanna go home now!" Marron grabbed his shirt.  
  
"I know Marro-chan, but if you don't your parents will find out and then they'll take you away from me. I could never go on if you were gone."  
  
"Oh Trunks that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me ever!" She kissed his cheek and left.  
  
"No Marron you're the sweetest thing ever." {AN: I really want to see that move The Sweetest Thing} He rubbed his cheek and went to his room. There he saw something he hoped he would never see nor want to see… "BURA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi….buddy….." Goten replied  
  
"Hello brother…NOW GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bura this is just NO! It's my room! And you Goten LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks was fuming.  
  
"Use my room tonight geeze!"  
  
"Bura are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yea cause Trunks has a bigger bed than me." The kept going on about this for a while forgetting Trunks was there and getting angrier at ever sentence.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT OR I'M GETTING DAD!"  
  
"NO TRUNKS ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OUT NOW!........" He waited a few seconds and then yelled at the top of his lungs…"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brew hahahahaha….Hehehe gomen mina-san I just couldn't help my self ^^''' Any ways….Yes you can call me a lazy biach and I won't care cause I know it's true. Oh well. Another cliff hanger for ya…. What will Vege-head do when he finds his princess in a room with his arch nemesis's son? What will he do to Trunks?! All this and more on the next episode of…As Dende Watches. LOL KIDDING! So stay tuned and find out.  
  
Marron 


	5. For Those With Wings…

Twister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT I'm just a person who wants to make a story about it.  
  
Chapter 5: For Those With Wings…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta appeared in Trunks' room faster then you could say monkey. [AN: Monkey get it?]  
  
"What do you want brat…BURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um hi daddy."  
  
"Evil spawn…"  
  
"Hi to you too Veggie head."  
  
"Ok dad I just want them out of MY room." Trunks was just a little fed up with this, seeing as he had basically the same conversation.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta picked up Goten and threw him out the window. "Now for you Bura…."  
  
"Please daddy don't hurt me, it was a mistake really it was. Goten and I we were just um talking. Honest."  
  
"Trunks…..What did you see?"  
  
"I saw," Bura gave him the face that could melt a sayian's heart "I saw them talking." He lowered his head. "But I thought since Goten was drunk more might happen that's all."  
  
"Fine. Bura out! Go to your room."  
  
She lowered her head but was quietly laughing. "OK daddy I'm sorry." Vegeta left. "Thanks Trunks."  
  
"You owe me big time miss."  
  
"Yea yea yea whatever." The she looked up at him. "Hey Trunks, who's your lucky lady?"  
  
"Uh no one Bura now go to bed."  
  
"Fine I'm going I can take a hint." She left and Trunks could hear her slamming her bedroom door.  
  
"Now for some good old R&R" He laid down on his bed and soon was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's there?" He wandered around in the endless black.  
  
"Find me"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Help me"  
  
He thought for a minute, "That sounds like that show Bura always raves about…"  
  
"Look at me"  
  
"I would if I could find you" As soon as he said this, a figure appeared in front of him. "Wh…who are you?"  
  
"Find me. Help me."  
  
"Ok this is going nowhere. Who are you?!"  
  
"Find me" He could see the figure but couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Ok here I come to uh 'Find you' just stay where you are" He walked towards the figure but it seemed to be the same distance from the first time he saw her. "I said don't move darn it!"  
  
"Help me please."  
  
"Oh a please this is a nice change from just find me."  
  
"I need to be saved."  
  
"From what? Is someone hurting you?" He started to run, and soon he cam upon the figure… "MARRON!" He fell next to her. "What happened to you?! Who did this?!"  
  
"Look at me"  
  
"I…I…I can't Marron." He looked at her, she was covered in blood, and her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Look at me. You found me. Look at me." He looked at her.  
  
"Oh Marron who did this?"  
  
"I have one last thing to say to you Trunks."  
  
"Only one Marron? Why?"  
  
"Tell this to everyone, it's a message that the world needs to have, it's to warn them of what's to come."  
  
"What is it M-chan?"  
  
"For those with wings, fly to your dreams." She smiled, closed her eyes and disappeared.  
  
"MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks started to cry. "No come back! I need you! Your family needs you! Goten, Bura, Ubbu, and Pan need you! The world needs you!"  
  
He woke up with a start. "Marron… She's in danger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! I did it! Ok if anyone watches Adult Swim, Saturdays on Cartoon Network then most likely you've heard Find me, Save me, and Look at me, and For those with wings fly to your dreams before… That's because it's from Candidate For Goddess I just had to put that in this chapter, sooo addictive. I said that to my mom and lets just say the men in the little white coats are gonna come and take me away soon. Moving on… I hope to update more often but I am under the constant pressure of the fabled Writer's Block! Well Ja Ne!  
  
Marron 


	6. Watch Out For Those Cats!

Twister  
  
Disclaimer: Like I've said soooooooooooooo many times before I own NOTHING! I'm a poor slob who needs to work to go places.  
  
Chapter 6: Watch Out For Those Cats!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks paced back and forth in his room. "What did she mean by that?!" He soon started to wear a hole in his floor before him mom came in.  
  
"Trunks dear time for.WHAT THE HECK?!" He looked up at her and noticed the hole.  
  
"Oops sorry mom. I was just thinking about something that's all." He sweatdroped and did a Goku.  
  
"Ok.odd child I have. Now it's time for work!"  
  
"Mooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!! Do I have to?! I don't feel well today!" She sighed.  
  
"Fine you need a day off anyway. Maybe you can fix your floor while you're off."  
  
"TAHNKS MOM!" He flew out the window and disappeared.  
  
"These children are going to be the death of me!" She sulked off to her lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Off where Trunks flew off.  
  
"Oh what did she mean by 'For those with wings fly to your dreams'?! Marron was never fruity like that!" He flew around in circles until someone hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.  
  
"Now it shall start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know short chapter but hey I couldn't help my self! Please R&R!  
  
Marron 


End file.
